


In Extremis [PODFIC]

by DesireeArmfeldtPodfic (DesireeArmfeldt)



Category: due South
Genre: Angst, Experimentation, M/M, POV Third Person Limited, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 12:33:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 43
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13235841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesireeArmfeldt/pseuds/DesireeArmfeldtPodfic
Summary: Ray turns up on the Consulate steps, wet, cold and with an unusual request.





	In Extremis [PODFIC]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [In Extremis](https://archiveofourown.org/works/123995) by [Berty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Berty/pseuds/Berty). 



> Originally posted for the "doorway" challenge (amnesty edition) at [fan-flashworks.dreamwidth.org](https://fan-flashworks.dreamwidth.org)
> 
> Thanks to Berty for permission to podfic!

Link to download/stream podfic [here.](https://app.box.com/s/idv1423n52e96625v9orqmazg1zt7ss9)

Download from the audiofic archive [FORTHCOMING].

Technical note: Box downloads sometimes don't work because there's a cap on bandwidth. Streaming always works, as far as I know. If you're planning to download, try the audiofic link first.

 


End file.
